Taking Care of Their Own
by minimumstitch
Summary: Tosh is mugged on the way to the Hub and the team rally round to help her.


Tosh locked her door and began the short walk to work. She looked at her watch and noticing the time she began to pick up her speed. Although it was only 6am she was still running late. She was halfway there when she noticed a gaunt looking man walking ahead of her. She was so focussed on her journey that she failed to notice him glance over his shoulder and slow down.

As she began to near the crossroads she noticed him stop. He was tall and gaunt, his features pinched. Even the dirty looking tan adorning his skin was not enough to hide the effects of his addictions. As she approached, he looked around catching her eye. Just before she passed him he turned and she felt a tug and he was gone.

She whirled around, her instincts kicking in. As she began to run she cursed her vanity and wished that she had taken a page from Gwen's book and worn more suitable shoes for running. She began to yell loudly, less actual words than a guttural battle cry. He was fast but Tosh was faster, years of service with Torchwood had impressed upon her the need to be able to flee from danger.

He gave a startled yelp as the small Japanese woman launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground. He began to struggle, trying to escape her punishing grip. He yelped as she pulled his arms behind him and reached into the bag he had snatched pulling out a pair of police restraints.

Throughout his struggles he had been shouting obscenities but he stilled when Tosh grasped his hair and hissed into his ear "You have chosen the wrong person to mess with."

Tosh secured the restraints and still pinning him in place she pulled her mobile from her pocket and hit speed dial 1. Within seconds she began to speak. "Hi, I need some assistance. No, everything's fine, some moron just tried to mug me. I'm okay…No I'm not hurt…Yes I've got him beneath me… Jack will you behave! I need transport…Alright; see you in a few minutes. "A wicked grin stole across her face. "Wait; send Ianto, he deals with the bodies. Great, thanks. See you soon."

"What the fuck…? What bodies? What kind of sick pig are you?"

Tosh leant forward until her mouth was by his ear and whispered in his ear. "I'm not police, you are not that lucky. When I am finished with you there won't be enough of you for the police to identify. They used to remove thieves hands when they were caught stealing. Believe me, you are going to wish that is all I am going to do with you."

He began to struggle in earnest now. Fear stripping him of his earlier bravado. A few moments later he heard a screech of tires and he moved his head towards the source of the noise. He saw a pair of polished black wingtips emerge from a large black vehicle. He moved his gaze up the immaculately tailored trousers and saw hands covered in black leather gloves clutching a black cotton sack. He caught a glimpse of hard blue eyes before a gag was thrust into his mouth and his world was plunged into darkness.

Once Ianto had bundled him into the back of the SUV he turned back to Tosh. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, just angry that he thought I was an easy mark. I want to rattle him before I hand him over to the police. Do you want to help me teach him a lesson?"

Ianto chuckled. "Miss Sato, you are wicked! I'd love to!"

The pair walked back to the SUV. As Ianto began to put the vehicle into motion he started to speak.

"What do you want me to do with this one; he's a bit too fresh compared to the ones you usually give me. I suppose I could feed him to Myfanwy or Janet. It might be a bit of a treat for them. The bodies are usually dead for a few hours before they get a taste. "He grinned as he heard their prisoner begin to panic.

Tosh looked at Ianto, trying not to laugh. "Do whatever you like with him, but just wait for a bit. I might need a test subject for my experiments."

As they approached the hub Ianto activated his comm. "Jack, we're on our way in."

Tosh looked bemused but didn't say a word. As soon as the SUV pulled in to the garage Ianto roughly pulled their guest out of the SUV and pushed him ahead of him. The door to the hub opened and the sound of screaming filled the air. Tosh tensed but Ianto placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He shook his head, a wicked grin playing across his features.

As soon as they were in the hub Tosh saw Jack standing with Owen which would not be unusual but for the fact that Owen was topless, his pale torso broken by the deep red wound that would never heal. He winked at Tosh before beginning to scream.

Ianto's prisoner began to struggle, his breathing ragged. It wouldn't be long before he hyperventilated. Owen made his way to the cells his screams fading.

Jack began to speak. "Put this piece of scum into the vaults. The cell across from Janet is free. I'll deal with him later."

When they got down to the vaults, Toshiko found Owen in a cell next to Janet. He began to plead with them, a huge smile on his face. "Please! No more experiments! Please you've already killed me, what more do I have to go through? Just let me go, I promise I won't say anything!"

"Quiet" Ianto growled. "I don't want you scaring our guest, that's our job." He removed the hood and gag from Tosh's would-be mugger and thrust him into the vacant cell across from Owen and Janet. He hit the button and the door to the cell slid shut. "Make yourself at home; we'll be back for you later."

Ianto and Tosh moved away, leaving Owen, Janet and their guest alone. As soon as they were clear of the vaults they began to laugh. They moved to where Jack was standing observing the CCTV of the cells. "How did you manage to get Owen to agree to being locked in a cell?" Asked Toshiko.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack drawled. "It was his idea. He was livid when we got your call. His exact words as I recall were "_The little prick is going to wish he had never been born when I've got through with him." _I don't think I've seen him quite so protective before. Being dead obviously brings out his good side."

Toshiko smiled at the thought of Owen's protectiveness. Her smile widened as she turned to the CCTV. Owen was pressed against the glass, putting his acting skills to the test.

"They got you too. They're psychos. If I knew what was going to happen I'd never have broken in to Ianto's flat." Owen said in a pathetic tone.

"Ianto…?"

"He's the worst of them. The guy in the suit. He's the one that does the dirty work, clears away the bodies; what's left of them anyway. Doesn't do any of the experiments himself, just watches. They are always worse when he's watching. They like to keep him happy."

"Who's they? What experiments? What is this place? What the hell happened to your chest?"

"'Ere what's your name by the way?"

"Bryn Davies"

"Well, Bryn Davies. There's four of them. There's the Captain, he knows every torture technique going, knows when to stop before you pass out so it prolongs the pain. Makes Ianto put out you see. Then there's Gwen. She's alright, doesn't get involved much with the experiments. Then there's Toshiko. Very quiet but don't let that fool you. If she gets her hands on you you'll be wishing that you had never met her."

"Oh shit! Oh shit! What the fuck have I done? Christ, I thought she'd be an easy mark, just grab her bag and go, it's only a bag for fuck's sake. I don't deserve this."

"You think I do? I thought when they killed me that would be the end of it, but no! The sick bastards bring me back and just keep up the torture. Christ only knows what they did to the poor bitch in the next cell! Janet, that's what they call her. "

Bryn's gaze was drawn to the cell next to Owen's. "Fuck! What the hell is that! Wait! Janet? I think I heard the bloke in a suit mention a Janet. Oh shit! They're gonna feed me to that thing! Help! Help! Please I'm sorry! Please…"

Bryn's pleas masked the sound of the heavy door opening and Toshiko walking down into the cells. She stopped in front of Owen's cell.

"Please, I can't take anymore." He pleaded. "Just let me stay dead."

It was just as well that Toshiko was facing away from Bryn as a look of sorrow crossed her features, spoiling the unmerciful bitch act she was meant to be portraying. "You're in luck. Bryn here has volunteered to be my new test subject so you are no longer required."

Tosh opened the cell and dragged Owen from the cell, pushing him towards the exit. She turned to face Bryn. "I'll be back for you later."

As soon as they had exited the cells Owen grabbed Tosh and looked for any signs of injury. "The bastard didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I just want to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. " Tosh pulled away from Owen. "Come on, Ianto wants to feed Janet."

When they got up to the main level, Tosh and Owen joined Jack and Ianto watching Bryn. The terror on Bryn's face was obvious. His cries coming through the audio. Tosh began to feel sorry for the young man. He was a junkie who had just been trying to get some money for his next fix.

"Guys, I think it's time we wrapped this up. He's suffered enough."

Tosh observed her colleagues. Owen looked as if he were going to argue but stopped himself. Jack didn't look pleased but nodded in agreement and Ianto looked disappointed.

"Are you sure Tosh? What if I just went and fed Janet? He did try and mug you after all."

Tosh laughed at Ianto's hopeful expression. The young Welshman had become her protector after their time in the country and did not take kindly to someone trying to harm her.

"Alright, go and feed Janet, then bring him back up here. We'll take him to the police once you're done. It's not our jurisdiction."

Ianto gave her a quick hug before picking up the bucket filled with meat and offal. His face became a blank mask as he entered the cells. He barely glanced at the young man in the cell opposite Janet before hitting the button to open Janet's cell. Normally he would just leave the bucket of food with Janet but this time he removed individual organs and threw them on the floor to her cell so that Tosh's assailant could see exactly what the weevil was being fed.

"Here you go, fresh meat! The heart and lungs are a bit mangled but the rest of him is okay. "

Bryn began to retch; the thought of the young man who had been in the opposite cell now being fed to the creature was too much for him to take.

Ianto closed Janet's cell and turned to Bryn's cell. He hit the button and roughly grabbed the young man by the scruff of the neck. "You are one lucky bastard; Toshiko has decided to be merciful. If it was my choice you would be Janet's next meal! He removed the black bag he had used earlier from his suit pocket and pulled it over Bryn's head.

He dragged the young man up the stairs and through to the autopsy bay where Jack was waiting for them. He pushed him roughly into the chair awaiting him and tightened the restraints.

The first thing Bryn saw when the hood was removed was a tall, muscular man wearing an old-fashioned military uniform bearing down on him.

Jack leant over Bryn, his arms either side of his head. He lowered his face until he could smell Bryn's rancid breath. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. You tried to hurt one of my family and that is the one thing I never, ever forgive. You are lucky that Toshiko is merciful because if it was up to me you wouldn't see tomorrow. Now, we are going to take you to the police and you are going to confess every little dirty secret you have and take their punishment like a man, instead of the weasel you really are. You are going to stay out of trouble, because we will be watching every move you make. You just saw what happened to the last person that hurt one of mine. If you make one wrong step it will be you next. Do you understand me?"

Bryn stared at Jack, swallowed hard and nodded.

"Do you understand me?" Growled Jack menacingly.

"Ye-Yes, sir" he stammered.

"Good! Now, before Ianto escorts you to the police station I believe you have an apology to make. Toshiko!"

Tosh entered the autopsy bay and moved down the stairs until she was standing in front of the terrified Welshman.

"Please…I'm so sorry…I just wanted some cash for my next fix…Please don't let them hurt me!" Bryn pleaded.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you. I'm going to hurt you if you ever do anything like this again. This is a warning. If you ever put so much as a toe out of line I am going to bring the wrath of the gods down upon you. Do you understand?" Tosh said softly, the threat so much more real because it was not delivered with anger but with an icy coldness.

Ianto appeared silently behind her and placed a hand upon her shoulder. She moved out of the way to allow him access to Bryn. He undid the restraints and pulled Bryn to his feet, cuffed him and escorted him to the SUV. He pulled the dark hood over the young man's head before pushing him into the back seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and gave a small salute as he started the engine. Tosh and Jack watched as Ianto pulled away then joined Owen in the hub.

"Thanks for that guys." Tosh said shyly.

Owen grinned. "No problem, it was fun! Did you see the look on his face when Ianto brought in Janet's food? Priceless!"

"Hey, it's nice that there is someone out there respects me and takes me seriously. God knows no-one in here does! You may have to get mugged more often Toshiko." Joked Jack. He nudged her shoulder "Come on, Ianto bought donuts. Owen can watch us eat them."


End file.
